Beautiful Boy
by elekanahmen
Summary: This is the story of how Kurt and Puck come to have their very own beautiful baby boy... I do not own these characters, or the song represented, though I wish I could say I did.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Babe? You got a minute?" Puck called out from the living room of their apartment.

"I've got about fifteen till the chicken's done," his boyfriend answered, entering through the kitchen doorway, wiping his hands on a dish rag, "What do you need?"

Puck got up and took the smaller man's hands, leading him to sit on the couch. "Just, sit for a minute and listen, 'kay Kurt?" Receiving a nod, he sat on the coffee table in front of him. "So, we've been trying to come up with a name since we found out that we've got a boy bun in Brit's oven. When I got Beth's name, it was from the song, you know? It was because I knew I couldn't be there for her like she needed. But this is totally different and I've been listening to a lot of stuff- songs that totally badass dudes and chicks wrote for their kids- good parents who love their kids and would die for them... the kind of dad I want to be. So, that's when it finally hit me. Can I play something for you?"

Kurt nodded and Puck picked up the guitar from where it was leaning against the wall. He began to play and as soon as he opened his mouth, Kurt knew the song he'd chosen.

_"Close your eyes, Have no fear  
>The monster's gone He's on the run and your daddy's here<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy  
>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy<em>

_Before you go to sleep Say a little prayer_  
><em>Every day in every way It's getting better and better<em>  
><em>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy<em>  
><em>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy<em>

_Out on the ocean, sailing away_  
><em>I can hardly wait to see you come of age<em>  
><em>But I guess, we'll both just have to be patient<em>  
><em>'Cause it's a long way to go, a hard row to hoe<em>  
><em>Yes, it's a long way to go but in the meantime<em>

_Before you cross the street Take my hand_  
><em>Life is what happens to you While you're busy making other plans<em>  
><em>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy<em>  
><em>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy<em>

_Before you go to sleep Say a little prayer_  
><em>Every day in every way It's getting better and better<em>  
><em>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy<em>  
><em>Darling, darling, darling Darling Sean"<em>

When the last note ended, there were tears in Kurt's eyes. Puck spoke softly, "So, I was thinking about Sean Jacob Hummel- Jacob for my brother. What... what do you think?"

Kurt smiled wide, eyes lighting up, "I love it! But, I thought we were going with Hummel-Puckerman? He's your son too, Puck."

"Well, see that's the other thing I've been thinking about. Puckermans are problems. Commitment issues, trouble with the law, anger and authority issues plus a general bad attitude. My dad, he left us all, but I think it's about time I leave him in the past. So I want our little guy to be all Hummel. Proud, strong, tough, caring, smart," he smirked, "handsome. And I'm thinking it's about time I define myself that way too. So," he stood, putting his hands in his pockets before dropping to one knee, a small velvet box in his hand, "Make an honest man outta me? I'd really like to be a Hummel, too, if you'll have me."

Kurt was full-out bawling by then, but managed to nod and drop to the floor to throw his arms around his boyfriend. "Yes, of course!" he rasped out.

Puck laughed, but a tear escaped his eye as well. "Don't you wanna see the ring, at least?"

"I don't care. It doesn't matter if it's the ugliest ring ever made. But if you want..." he made grabby hands at the box and Puck handed it to him, watching him open it and gaze at the ring inside. It was a solid metal band, but it was twisted in the center. It was breathtaking. "Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" Puck took it out of the box and slid it onto his fiance's finger. "You really mean it? You want to be Noah Adam Hummel?"

He nodded, laughing, "Well, that and Puck Hummel."

"Oh god, I've got three months to plan our wedding if we want it to be official before Sean gets here!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're supposed to be gone by now," Kurt sighed, walking up behind where his fiance was bent over a car engine.

Puck stood up, glanced at his watch, and then smiled a half smile at the lithe man in front of him. "Oops?" he shrugged.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's a damn good thing that we're not supposed to be at the hall until six then, isn't it?"

"You told me it was 5:30!" Puck protested.

"Because I knew you'd wait to leave until the last minute and end up late, which-" he held up a finger to stop Puck from saying anything when he saw his mouth open, "you cannot argue with, based on the fact that it is now five o'clock, you're still under a hood, and haven't even managed to wash the grease off of your hands, much less head out the door to the venue of our wedding. Which is tomorrow."

"I know that. I just got caught up. I'll get ready right now, just let me catch Jeff up on this one."

Kurt sighed fondly and kissed his fiance's cheek. "You're lucky I love you."

"You're lucky you love me," Puck retorted, sticking his tongue out.

Kurt checked his iPhone, seeing the time and mentally calculating how long it would be before the pair actually showed up at the wedding hall for their rehearsal. He headed into Puck's office to wait, and began filing invoices once he was in there. "Babe, you don't need to do my filing, you know."

Kurt looked up into the doorway, seeing Puck leaning against it with a lazy smile. "Just helping out while I waited. I should be pulling my weight more around here, anyways. You know, striking terror into the hearts of the workers and such."

Puck just scoffed and reached out a hand to take Kurt's. "Just washed. Promise."

Kurt laughed and they closed the office door behind them, heading out of "Hummel Tires and Lube" -the NY branch- and catching a cab once they were on the street. The rehearsal of the ceremony itself went quickly, as they were having a simple ceremony. There were a few Jewish traditions to be mixed in for Puck and his family (Kurt had had no problem agreeing to a beautiful chuppah over their heads, and Puck demanded the glass breaking "mazeltov"). They wanted a short ceremony, not to bore their friends and relatives, and instead focused on having a beautiful, fun reception.

After the rehearsal, they went to dinner at a nice kosher restaurant a few blocks over. They went home together after, much to Puck's mother's dismay. "You're not supposed to see each other before the wedding!" she cried.

Kurt laughed, "I think we're non-traditional enough that it's okay. And we won't actually get ready together, so we won't see one another in our outfits until the ceremony."

Puck locked the door behind them, setting the coffee maker for Kurt for the next morning, then stripped off his shirt and headed for the bathroom. "Babe, c'mere!" he bellowed.

"What?" Kurt asked, coming to the door while Puck adjusted the temperature of the shower.

Puck turned to him with a smile, unbuttoning his jeans. "Shower sex?" he raised an eyebrow. "It's our last chance for crazy, kinky, dating sex, before we turn into an old married couple who only has boring, missionary sex once a month on a schedule."

"Well," Kurt looked his fiance up and down, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, "how could I possibly say no to such a romantic proposition?"

Puck stepped closer to the other man, sliding his hands under the now unbuttoned shirt and feeling warm skin, "Babe, you are with me for many reasons- my sexual prowess especially- but romance is not one of those reasons, and we both know it."

"That's what you need me for," Kurt sighed and leaned into the muscular man.

"I need you for so much more than that. Always will."

The next morning, Kurt woke first, going into the kitchen for his coffee while Puck slept. His things for the wedding were already at Blaine's, so he got himself ready before going in to kiss his fiance and make sure he got up for the day. "I'll see you at two," he smiled and left to get ready for his wedding.

He showed up at Blaine's holding two coffees from the cafe down the street. On the side of Kurt's latte, instead of a name, it read "Groom". Blaine smiled upon seeing it and hugged his best friend. "I'm so happy for you, Kurt."

"Don't start this now, Blainey. I've got the whole day to get through, preferably without tears. And I know Dad's gonna push that several times."

Blaine nodded, "Sorry, sorry. I know, it's just I'm just glad you're getting your happy ending, after everything."

"C'mon, you've got to help me get handsome for my soon-to-be husband."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Such a hardship."

Meanwhile, Jake came to Puck's apartment to help him get ready. "You nervous, big brother?"

"What do I have to be nervous about? I'm coming home tonight with the sexiest husband around. In fact, you should be jealous." He put his little brother in a headlock, and Jake laughed.

By quarter of two, everyone was lined up in their places, leaving Kurt and Burt behind on one side, and Puck and his mother on the other. Rather than one of them being walked down the aisle, they'd decided to both be walked in by their parents at the same time, from opposite sides of the chuppah. Puck walked past his attendants: Quinn, Sarah, Finn, then Jake. Kurt entered across from him passing a very pregnant Brittany, Santana, Rachel then Blaine. When their eyes met, they smiled at each other and nothing else mattered. They joined hands in front of the Justice of the Peace, repeating their vows. Blaine and Jake handed them their rings, Puck putting the ring he'd proposed to Kurt with on his slim finger. When Kurt slid Puck's ring on him, Puck laughed aloud, seeing the tire now encircling his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss!"

Kurt threw his arms around Puck's neck, Puck's hands sliding around his waist and pulling them flush against each other, kissing deeply to the cheers of their friends and family. When they finally pulled apart, the JP introduced them as they stood holding hands. "I present to you, for the first time, Kurt and Noah Hummel."

They walked down through the aisle to more cheers and the photographer grabbed the whole wedding party for some pictures while everyone else headed over to the reception area. They entered the area and started the party with their first dance. The food was casually set around so people could eat when they wanted and dance and mingle. They ate cake (neither one shoving it in the other's face, as Kurt declared that act was barbaric). Jake's best man speech was short and to the point, "If anyone would be able to tame 'Puckzilla', it'd be Kurt. He doesn't take any shit from my brother, and that's what he needs. Keep him in line, Kurt. I'm glad to have another brother who's so totally badass."

Blaine's speech was touching. "When Kurt and I met at Dalton, I knew he was special. He was my first love, and always will be, but he's my best friend now, and I'm so glad to see how happy he is every day since he's been with Puck. All I've ever wanted was to see you happy, and so I think Puck deserves a thank you for doing that. Treat him right- he deserves the world, so you better be sure to give it to him."

The real tear jerker, of course, was Burt. "When the kid with the mohawk came back to Lima from LA, some of the guys at work thought I was crazy for hiring him. He only knew as much about cars to keep his rusted out piece of junk truck running, and honestly with what he knew, I still have no idea how it actually ran every day. But he was eager to learn, worked as many hours as I'd give him, and spent a good portion of his paycheck helping his mom pay the bills so she wouldn't have to work so much. My gut told me he'd be a good worker for me, and it's rarely wrong. When my son, my baby boy, came back after his first semester in New York, he walked into the shop, and when Puck saw him- man, his eyes lit up and he lifted my kid right off the floor when he hugged him.

"My gut told me then that there was something there. Now, not many guys would go ahead and open a store in another state just to give his son a chance with the guy he had obviously fallen for being home for a few weeks, but then I've never been most guys. I gave Kurt a job in the shop, to work his way through school, and I sent Puck to New York as my front man. I guess I should be glad the kid picked everything up so damn quick. When Kurt called and told me they were dating, I couldn't believe it had taken them three months! Four years later I couldn't trust a guy more with my shop's name, and my son. Kurt, I wish your mom could be here to see this day. She dreamed of seeing you fall in love and get married. But I know she'd be as proud of you today as Carole and I are. I love you, boy. I'm happy to be gaining another son today, not losing the one I have."

And the party went on until late at night, before everyone finally trickled out. Kurt was giggling, slightly buzzed on champagne, as they took a cab to their hotel. It was so close to Brit's due date that they were foregoing a honeymoon away to be sure they were nearby, just in case. They spent hours worshiping each other's bodies, whispers of "husband" filling the air, and hearts overflowing with love. Their lives were nearly perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"One week past Brittany's due date and Puck was climbing the walls. Every time the phone rang, he'd jump and practically yell into it, not even checking who the caller was. Burt found this hysterical and had taken to calling at any and all hours. Puck was trying to convince Kurt that they should have another ultrasound done to be sure the baby was alright. "Sweetie, he's fine. He's moving around like crazy, and the midwife emdid/em say that the first baby often comes late. If she gets to forty-two weeks, then they'll talk about inducing her. Stop worrying. You'd think this was the first time you've done this."/p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""Quinn had Beth two weeks emearlyem and it was just...a completely different situation. This is emMY/em son. He's coming home with emus/em when he leaves the hospital. Plus, you're here to be rational for me. Quinn was like, scary crazy, so I wasn't allowed to freak out. Can you imagine?"/p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"Kurt just smiled, kissed his husband hard and whispered, "I love you," before leading him to their bedroom.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"In the end, Puck was in the shower and Kurt answered when they got the call from Brit's roommate. "How far apart are the contractions? Okay, yeah, we'll meet you there. Twenty minutes? Okay bye." He hung up the phone and then headed to the bathroom. "Hey Noah, you almost done?"p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""Yeah, just rinsing off. I knew you couldn't keep your hands off of this."p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"He turned off the water and emerged from behind the curtain with a smirk. Kurt returned the smirk and said, "I think I'll have to keep my hands off for a while. Destiny just called. Brittany's water broke and they're on their way to the hospital.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"Noah almost broke his neck rushing to jump out of the tub. "How long ago? Why didn't you yell? We've gotta go!"p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"Kurt placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Relax. We don't have to rush. Her contractions are about eight minutes apart right now, so he's not gonna pop out right now. These things take a while. Dry off, I'll get you some clothes, then we'll grab the bags and go hail a cab. I'll call Dad on our way to the hospital."p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"Puck nodded his head and took a deep breath, starting to dry himself off with his towel. Kurt grabbed Noah's comfiest pair of jeans and a t-shirt and "Hummel Tires Lube NY" sweatshirt. He put on his sneakers and grabbed two bags while Puck put his clothes on. One had a change of clothes for each of them, plus deodorant, toothbrushes and other toiletries. They'd been told these things could sometimes take more than 24 hours. The other bag had things they'd read Brittany might need. While they were sure she had the basics in her bag, they were little, extra things that she might not have thought to pack- fuzzy slippers, chap stick, some of those energy gel packets, and a few other things. Plus the present they'd gotten her.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"In less than eight minutes they were down the stairs and outside of their building hailing a cab. Once they were in, Kurt gave the driver the name of the hospital and then took out his iPhone to call Burt, glad that it was only 7pm. He'd hate to wake him and Carole up. Puck called his mother, then his sister and Jake, all before Burt and Carole had let Kurt hang up. Puck chuckled and decided he'd call Finn as well. When the cab pulled up to the emergency room doors, Puck paid him and grabbed the phone from his husband. "We've got to go. We'll let you know as soon as we know anything."p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"The pair rushed in and was escorted to OB, and from there they were directed to Brittany's room. They knocked once and pushed the door open when they heard, "Come in." Brit was propped up in a bed, her roommate, a six-foot tall drag queen named Destiny sitting next to her.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""Hey Brit, how are you?" Puck asked quietly, brushing her hair back behind her ear.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"She beamed at him, "I'm great. I can't wait to meet your dolphin baby!"p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"Everyone in the room chuckled at that. "Are you feeling okay?"p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""Yeah, it's okay now," she nodded.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"They talked quietly, pausing to hold her hand and talk her through the contractions. When the nurse came in to check on her, they were all excited to know how things were progressing. "Well, you're at about five centimeters. It's probably gonna be awhile yet, but you're coming along nicely. Just try to relax, get some rest if you can, and have your friends get me if you need anything before I'm back."p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"After another two hours, Brittany was a bit less calm than when they'd first arrived, though they were all amazed at how well she was doing, with the contractions now just minutes apart. Puck smiled, "I feel like I should take hypno-birthing classes just for my day-to-day life. You're doing emsoem well, Brit."/p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"It was nine hours after she'd checked in that the midwife was there and she'd been given the okay to push. "Did one of you want to catch the baby?" the midwife, Shannon, ashed the boys when they were getting ready.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""By 'catch' you mean..."p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"She smiled, "I mean, come down here next to me and catch your son when he comes out."p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"Puck immediately grimaced, remembering Beth's birth. Kurt, though, surprised them all saying, "I will. If that's okay with you, Brit?"p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""Your pea, my pod," she nodded, managing a smile.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"Kurt giggled and went to stand by her feet. Puck was holding her hand on one side, Destiny on the other. There were nurses holdinKurt was right between Brittany's legs, exclaiming, "Ohmigod! Babe, his head- I can see his head!"p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"Shannon placed Kurt's hands under the baby's neck, helping him to guide when Brit pushed. Two pushes later, he was out, held completely in Kurt's hands. Shannon guided Puck over to cut the cord, and a nurse used a towel to wipe at the baby, causing him to cry, and cleaning him up as best she could in his fathers' arms. Both men were in awe, just staring at their son. "He's perfect," Puck whispered.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""He gets that from me," Kurt responded with a smile, but Puck could see how close he was to tears.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"The nurse took him away to get him cleaned and weighed, and they went over to Brit, who was resting after being finished with the entire ordeal. She was exhausted, but she smiled at them. "How's your little unicorn?"p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""He's amazing, Brit. You did so good. Thank you," Puck kissed her head.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"When the nurse brought the baby over, they let Brittany hold him for a bit, and the nurse asked them what his name was. "Sean Jacob Hummel," Kurt beamed.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""That's a nice, strong name," she replied.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""Hey Sean-Pea," Brittany cooed at the baby, "You're so handsome. I'm your Auntie Brit. I'm gonna play with you, and teach you to dance, and how to kiss boys, or girls if that's what you want to do- but both of your Daddy's can tell you about that too. They're both good kissers. You've got two awesome Dads here who've been waiting for you for a emreally emlong time. You be good for them, okay? Here, go see them." She handed him over with a smile, and Destiny kissed her cheek./p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"When Puck took Sean into his arms, Kurt remembered the gift they had brought for Brittany. "Here, honey. This is for you. It's a thank you, for giving us this amazing gift. We can emneverem thank you enough." He handed her a silver necklace, with three spirals coming from an emerald, Sean's birthstone. "It represents the three of us. Because he wouldn't be here without you."/p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"She smiled and let him put the necklace around her neck. "It's beautiful. I'll never take it off. You don't have to thank me, though. This is the best thing I've ever done in my life."p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""Hey baby," Puck grinned at the baby in his arms. "I'm your Tatti, and that's your Papa." He stopped then, a bit choked up. Kurt started talking to him then.p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT""Hi Sean. You're a lucky guy, you know. You've got a big sister named Beth. She's gonna come see you in a few days when she's out of school for the weekend. And you've got Auntie Brit here, who you'll find out when you're older is the kindest, most selfless person ever. Then there's Auntie Sarah, then Uncle Finn and Uncle Jake and Uncle Blaine and Baba and Grandpa, and Grammy Carole and emlots emof other people who can't wait to meet you and cuddle you and generally spoil you rotten. We love you, baby boy."/p  
>p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;" align="LEFT"A nurse came over to them with a bottle and helped them settle in to feed him. Puck sat down with his son in his arms and gave him his first food. Kurt leaned down and kissed his husband and then his son, and he couldn't imagine anything more perfect than his life at that exact moment.p 


End file.
